


In Bed With Cupcakes

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Cupcakes, Gen, You're more likely to get me in bed than her with your cupcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently in the show, there is a line where Anders tells Ty he is not likely to get Dawn with cupcakes. In fact, I believe he says, 'You're more likely to get me in bed than her with your cupakes...' </p>
<p>I just couldn't not help myself but do something with that...</p>
<p>None slash, One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bed With Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



In Bed With Cupcakes

 

Some things never changed Ty mused, no matter how much time passed. Anders always knew how to show up when Ty really, really did not want to deal with him. Axl was the same, though Ty tended to be more inclined to forgive and excuse him, and together they were more than anyone could bear. He was willing to swear they had somehow learned that he had met a woman he was interested in. It should have been impossible for them to know, but he was sure they did though they denied it.

 

Anders had shown up first, letting himself in and ignoring any hint Ty gave him that it was a bad time. He had even spelled it out to him and ordered him to leave, and still Anders stayed. He’d been ranting about something but Ty hadn’t paid much attention to it, he never really cared a lot about what Anders said. It usually wasn’t important.

 

Then Axl came and Ty had attempted to ignore them as he prepared the meal and started on a batch of cupcakes. The two of them were bantering, for once getting along quite nicely though they looked odd together. Axl was still dressed like a teenager, and so tall it was really annoying. Anders was dressed smartly in a grey suit, and so small it was amusing. Axl completely dwarfed him and caused Ty to grin.

 

When Ty finished preparing the meal he started taking out the ingredients for cupcakes, realizing that it would probably be a good idea to make a double batch. As soon as they realized what he was doing Axl and Anders were not likely to leave before he had given them some. On the other hand he could use the cupcakes to get them to leave. Refusing to give them any unless they left.

 

At first it looked like they would still attempt to refuse, but once he threw in the mixture bowl, and the bowl with the icing they both agreed. As he handed the bowls over he could not help but stare at them. He was used to seeing Axl as an oversized teenager and he wasn’t surprised when he had just about torn the mixture bowl from his hands and started scraping it clean with his fingers. Anders had been the surprise, in spite of his spotless suit he had hitched himself up to sit on the counter top and dug into the bowl with the remains of the icing just as eagerly. Suddenly he wasn’t as annoyed with them anymore. It was so nice to see Anders behaving more normally.

 

His mobile rang and he found it a bit hard to hide his disappointment when his date cancelled. He also did not look forward to letting Axl and Anders know that.

 

“Maybe she found out you’re gay,” Anders shrugged.

 

“I am not gay, you fucking wanker,” he sighed as he slipped the last cupcake tin into the oven.

 

“You sure? Cause this is amazing,” Anders beamed as he ran his finger over the inside of the bowl and stuck it into his mouth.

 

“You don’t have to be gay to be able to cook, you prick,” he sighed tiredly.

 

“But it sure helps,” Anders grinned. Finding the bowl empty he put it aside with a pout. “When are they ready anyway?”

 

“Soon,” he sighed. Anders would never change.

 

“It really is good,” Axl added, putting his bowl down too. “I never could do anything like that.”

 

“That would be because you’re not gay,” Anders beamed.

 

“Shut the fuck up, or you won’t get any,” Ty declared, swatting him with the tea towel. To his surprise, Anders was quiet for some time, eagerly eyeing the cupcakes that were cooling.

 

He did not dare let them help with the icing, but as soon as he had finished two he handed them over.

 

“This is really great,” Axl beamed as he bit into the cupcake. Quickly chewing and swallowing a huge bite and Ty sighed as he realized it wouldn’t take many seconds before he demanded another.

  
Anders who was most likely worried about getting icing on his suit was more careful as he ate, but it was pretty clear he would not be long after Axl. It rather appeared as if his brothers would be eating them as fast as he could make them.

 

Axl gave him an expectant look, but he put one aside for himself before he passed his baby brother a new one. He was still chewing the fruit anyway.

  
Anders finished and didn’t wait for Ty to hand him one, leaning sideways where he sat on the counter and nearly losing his balance. He picked one up only to have Axl snatch it from him in spite of the tall youth only having had one bite from the one Ty had given him.

 

“Oi! Give that back dickhead,” Anders demanded.

 

“S’ not nice to call me names,” Axl beamed. “If you do, I’ll tell Ty not to give you anymore.”

 

“Prick!” Anders tried to snatch the cupcake back and Ty sighed. Sometimes he could not believe Anders was older than him. He fully lost his balance then and had to save himself before he crashed to the floor, in spite of Ty having two more finished cupcakes that he could have taken.

 

“Don’t fight, or I’ll throw you both out,” he sighed. “And don’t be so fucking greedy Axl. Or you won’t get anymore.”

 

Axl gave him a wounded look, and Anders actually stuck out his tongue at his youngest brother. Ty stared at him in surprise, he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Anders so natural and open instead of trying to cover up and put on a front. He pushed a cupcake with a generous amount of icing his way, wanting his older brother to stay playful just a little longer. He needed to see that Anders too was human, or half human at times. It was so easy to forget when he acted like such and arrogant prick, even if he knew that it was the way Anders tried to protect himself.

 

“Can I have another one?” Axl wanted to know as he pushed up his shoulders trying to cram the last of one and start on the one he had stolen from Anders at the same time.

 

“Glutton,” Anders shot his way and Ty had to agree.

 

“Only one,” he passed it to him, wondering if he would have any left, and if he shouldn’t have made a triple batch of mixture. Axl would be on his forth, and Anders on his third. For himself Anders would be quite satisfied with that he knew, but there was a chance he would try to compete with Axl.

 

“But I still get some to take with me, right?” Axl demanded.

 

“There’s not really going to be enough for that,” he decided. “Anders can have one though, seeing as you stole his and he’s behind one.”

 

“That’s not fair,” Axl whined. “I’m the smallest one, I should get more.”

 

“The fuck you are,” Anders declared. “You’re a fucking tree.”

 

“Well, I’m the youngest anyway, and you’re a shitty big brother, if you get one to take home, I should too.”

 

“Axl, shut up,” Ty sighed. “Tell you what, if it’ll shut the two of you up, I’ll make some more, but then you’ll have to help me, got it? I’m not going to be your fucking servant. You help, and we’ll make another batch, then Mike can come over and we’ll have a family night.”

 

“Choice,” Axl beamed.

 

“Deal, except I’m not getting any shit on this suit,” Anders stated.

 

“I’ll lend you a t-shirt,” Ty decided. He fetched one while Anders removed his jacket and shirt, pulling on the t-shirt instead and Ty shot Axl a warning glare. The last thing he wanted was for his big mouthed baby brother to piss off his easily offended older brother. As it were, it looked like the evening wouldn’t be a total loss after all. He knew that them getting along as brothers was rare enough to be treasured, and Ty wasn’t exactly big, so any comment about the t-shirt swamping Anders was likely to be met with anger.

 

It didn’t really look too bad, it was just one or two sizes too big for him, but not exactly noticeable. It was more a loose fit rather than too big.

 

He didn’t trust Axl to crack the eggs without getting pieces of shell in the mixture, so he put Anders to doing that while Axl melted the butter. Then he had to rescue the butter before it could burn as Axl got distracted trying to sample the egg and sugar mixture Anders was making.

 

He had just added the flour when he noted that Anders was rubbing his stomach with a slight frown on his face. When he did it again just a few minutes later Ty started thinking it was really kind of odd, but Axl did not appear to have noticed.

 

He passed Axl the bowl to clean out again before turning to the blond. “You want the icing bowl this time to?”

 

“Pass,” Anders decided, rubbing his stomach again.

 

“You okay?” he frowned, eyeing him. He had thought it was the colour of the t-shirt not really suiting Anders colouring. Now though he was wondering if he wasn’t a bit pale.

 

“I’m fine,” Anders declared in that stubborn tone of voice that let Ty know that he was certainly not okay.

 

“Ha, you should’ve given me the cupcake, you can’t even have two without getting sick. You’re getting old,” Axl beamed.

 

“Shut up dickhead!” Anders half snapped and Ty sighed.

 

“You don’t look too good Anders, why don’t you sit down for a while, and let me and Axl finish? Legitimate excuse to take it easy and let us do the job,” he added temptingly.

 

“Fine,” his brother sighed and headed for the couch, something that really made Ty worried since Anders generally hated admitting to feeling ill. He’d take any chance he could to get out of work, except when he really wasn’t feeling well. He sat down on the couch, then half curled up. Ty glanced his way every now and again, noting that Axl snatched the bowl with the icing. He slipped the cupcake tin into the oven and went to check on Anders, getting quite worried when he saw him with both hands pressed to his belly. He looked really quite ill and totally miserable.

 

“What the fuck was in that shit?” he demanded, looking up at Ty.

 

“Nothing strange, and anyway, me and Axl had some too and we’re both fine,” he shook his head. “Think you’re coming down with some stomach bug or something?”

 

“No, was fine before I got here,” he pouted.

 

“Could be you had a touch of something and the cupcakes made it break out,” he shrugged. “Want me to get you a bucket?”

 

“Hell no, I’m not gonna chuck,” he declared, clenching his teeth.

 

“Anders, if you’ve got a bug making you sick, getting rid of it will help you to feel better quicker. Chucking might not be a bad idea.”

 

“Well I’m not gonna do it,” Anders declared. “I’m not!” 

 

“Alright,” he nodded. He knew that Anders handled puking generally as well as he handled blood, which was not good at all. “But you look like shit bro.”

 

“Feel like fucking shit,” Anders declared with a groan.

 

“Well, take it easy and hopefully it’ll pass,” he decided. As quickly as it had come over him there was a chance it would pass quickly too. Anders had a habit of sticking leftovers in his fridge and eating them past the date they should have been thrown away. It was quite possible he had eaten something that had gone bad.

 

He had already called Mike and suggested the family night, but now he called him again. Telling him he thought Anders was coming down sick.

 

“He admitted to it?” Mike frowned.

 

“Couldn’t deny it, he looks awful Mike,” Ty mused as he glanced over his shoulder. “Never seen him this bad, not even with hangover. I don’t know if he’s coming down with something or ate something spoiled before he came over but I think family night is cancelled.”

 

“I’ll come over anyway,” Mike decided. Even if Anders could be a dick he wanted to make sure he was okay. It was just something to do with being a big brother. It wasn’t something you could just turn off at will.

 

When Mike entered he headed straight for the couch, blinking surprised when he heard his younger brother give a low moan. “Shit Anders, you really are ill,” he cursed.

 

“No, doing it for the fun,” Anders glared at him.

 

“Can you even stand?” his brother asked worriedly.

 

“Why the fuck would I want to?” Anders demanded. “Stop bothering me you dick.”

 

“I’m bothering you because I want to know if we should take you to a doctor or not, and anyway, that couch is a back breaker and that won’t help,” he pointed out. Really it was partially that he thought there was a very real chance that Anders might just puke, and it would be almost impossible to clean off the couch. Putting an extra blanket on the bed would be a lot easier to deal with. One thing was certain, if he puked, he would most likely puke from it. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but Anders really freaked at the idea of throwing up. He helped him to his feet and dragged him along to Ty’s bedroom, easing him down on the blanket Ty had spread over the sheet.

 

“Can you undress on your own, or do you want a hand?” he asked and Anders glared at him.

 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no you can’t,’ and yes, you want a hand,” Mike decided. What have you eaten today anyway? Anything that could’ve caused this? Because let’s face it, you live on alcohol and crap and sooner or later you’re gonna pay for that.”

 

“Had a couple of beers, and got some takeout Chinese, no fucking way that did this,” Anders groaned as Mike opened his belt and started pulling off his trousers.

 

“No, that would have to be considered a healthy meal by your standard,” he agreed. “Nothing else? What did you have for breakfast?”

 

“Toast and coffee,” he groaned and clutched at his belly, Actually feeling better without the trousers, the waistline had been irritating the skin on his stomach. “And Ty’s fucking cupcakes.”

 

“I can’t see him having put anything in those that would make you sick, especially not since I doubt you had more of them than Axl did, and he’s fine.” Scratching his chin Mike tried to figure it out, then covered his brother with a blanket. Anders hadn’t looked so bad since he was a kid. He had always been the small and sickly one out of the four of them. Having one kid who got sick all the time, and started freaking out at puke at the age seven or eight had been interesting to say the least. As far as he knew Anders had never fully gotten over it either. “I would have expected this kind of shit when you were still having those weird reactions to food at times,” he mused, looking up at Ty who stood in the doorway now. Anders had never really had any serious allergies, but he had been slightly intolerant to certain foods. Fruit had been tricky for a time, and so had some other food substances. He had grown out of that though

 

“Mike, it was apple and cinnamon cupcakes,” Ty bit his lip. “But he hasn’t had any reactions to that in years.”

 

“You haven’t, right?” Mike turned to the blond who shook his head.

 

“No, but it’s kind of the same,” he admitted and Mike nodded thoughtfully. Apples had been the fruit that gave him terrible stomach pains, and a fair deal of expelling everything in his belly for a day or two. Never so serious they had to take him to a doctor, but enough that he usually had to stay in bed for a couple of days. It certainly looked about the same now.

 

“Have you reacted to apples since then?” he wanted to know and Anders shook his head.

 

“Helen made apple stuff all the time, you know that,” he mumbled.

 

“I’m going to call Olaf,” Mike decided as he stood. “That just might be it. You used to be intolerant to apples, then was hooked up to the goddess of apples, and she died. I guess it’s possible that could have triggered a reaction again.”

 

“Fucking great,” Anders groaned, curling up tighter on himself.

 

“I’ll call Olaf, see if knows anything about this,” Mike decided. “See if you can get him a little more comfortable, okay?”

 

“Sure,” Ty nodded. He really felt sorry for his brother who was curled up on his bed, and a part of him felt a little guilty that it was probably his cupcakes that had been the cause. Even if it was something neither of them could have known. He wet a cloth in the bathroom and placed it on Anders’ forehead, hoping to help him feel better. His brother gave a small sigh and shifted a little to get more comfortable.

 

“Sorry about this,” Ty winced.

 

“Don’t be a fucking pussy,” Anders muttered. “Don’t have to apologize for everything Ty. Not your fault.”

 

“Maybe not, but you look kind of pathetic right now bro,” he grinned. “Kind of hard not to feel sorry for you.”

 

“If you wanna be a wimp, you can make it up to me later,” Anders declared.

 

“Sure,” there was no telling what Anders would request, but at the moment Ty was willing to agree to it. Mike came back again and Ty looked up at him.

 

“Olaf thinks it’s fully possible, losing Idunn like that, you might just have to be careful with apples from now on Anders,” he grinned.

 

“Fucking great,” he sighed.

 

“Can he stay here until he’s better?” Mike went on, directing the question to Ty. “From what I remember, it’s going to be a couple of days.”

 

“Sure, bed’s big enough for both of us, and not a bad idea to keep an eye on him,” Ty shrugged. Glad that Hoodr was gone so that he could do it without risking Anders’ life.

 

“Me and Axl will help,” Mike grinned. “And now I want to try some of those cupcakes, given what Axl says, they’re pretty good.”

 

“Fucking prick!” Anders tried to fling a pillow after Mike though it fell short.

 

“I’ll get you a couple,” Ty grinned. When he made them he had never expected that they would cause Anders to wind up in his bed.

 

The End 


End file.
